Ice cold love
by MizariOmi15
Summary: The moment you saw him, you felt a great connection. Desna x waterbender!Reader Byakko-chan's "Love" challenge response
1. Understanding

**Mizari: I like Desna. I really do. **

**Response to a challenge on another fanfiction site. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra or you. **

You gulped hard and bit your lip. You caught yourself staring at him again. It was bad enough you were getting not so nice thoughts about the water tribe prince but now you were staring at him for more than a few minutes.

"What's happening to me...?"

You slumped to the desk next to you. You grabbed some strands of your hair in confusion. You just mumbled and mumbled, until you felt a hand touch your shoulder.

You looked up toward the person, your face gaining a small red tint. "O-oh, Desna…."

The long haired waterbender raised a fine eyebrow to your changing of skin color. "Have you caught a fever (Y/N)?" Desna let go of your shoulder and gave you a once over.

You quickly shook your head at him. "No no I just feel under the weather that's all. It's a bit too chilly for me.," you stated, laughing a little to show you were alright.

Desna's other eyebrow was raised with the other one while he tried to make sense of what you said. "Alright..." You smiled and hoped the object of your thoughts would now leave you to wallow in confusion.

You thought he would leave you alone, but instead he took a seat next to yours and slipped a arm around your waist to bring you closer to him. You blushed harder, feeling a lot warmer with him by your side now.

Desna looked at you for a moment "I know you are not a waterbender from the North or South and since you are friends with that boy whom my sister is in a relationship with, I shall keep you warm (Y/N)."

You felt a smile come onto your face from his version of understanding your situation.

**Mizari: Review your thoughts; favorite if you liked this; tell me any grammar mistakes I made. Enjoy~!**


	2. Warm

You noticed it more than before. He was always by his sister's side. At first you just treated it as nothing and thought that's how twins acted. Now though it seemed like they were way too close, is it normal for anyone to spend so much time with their sibling? They went on dates with Bolin for crying out loud!

You could see that they cared for each other, understanding each other more than anyone else did. 'I'd guess you have to be with a father like that.' you mused to yourself. You knew that Unalaq wasn't a sweet man, especially meeting him the first time you met him. The water tribe chief looked and seemed so strange.

You kind of wished you had the same relationship with Desna as his sister did but deep inside you knew that could never happen. No matter what you could never replace the love twins have for each other.

You may not get the same love he gave to Eska but whenever he stared at you or caught you glancing at him you could see the intensity in his eyes that he didn't need to say with any other part of his body.

That in all made you feel warm and happy inside.


	3. New

**Mizari: Thanksgiving break yay~!**

"Hey (Y/N)! Fancy meeting you here!"

You stared at them for a second before shaking your head. "Um hey there, Bolin, Korra, Mako, Eska, and Desna."

You stared at them for a second, wondering why Desna was with the two couples in what looked like a date. You decided to not say anything and got out your notepad.

"So what will everyone have?" as everyone started speaking, you could feel Desna stare at you and it was making you slightly uncomfortable. You wrote down all the things that everyone wanted (surprisingly the twins wanted practically nothing) and went on your way to the kitchen.

"New order for table three."

"Thanks (Y/N). Hey, is that the avatar over there? Been a while since she's been here." you nodded to the cook, looking back to the table and got some water.

Walking back, you handed the couples and Desna some glasses of water. "Here you go."

"Thank you (Y/N)."

You blushed, seeing that Desna gave you a small smile. It was a new thing, he sometimes gave you tiny smiles now and then. It made you happy to see it.

"Hey, (Y/N)! Don't forget the food now! Now stop flirting!"

**Mizari: Review, comment your thoughts, favorite and follow if you liked it! Have a happy thanksgiving everyone!**


End file.
